Willow
Willow is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Frostfield Loves: Spooky Sprinkles Hates: Summer Luau Occupation: Cupcakeria Chef Willow is a soft spoken girl who makes a living baking at Papa's Cupcakeria. In her spare time, she enjoys reading spooky novels that she buys at the local Biscotti Bookstore. Willow loves writing free verse poetry and has accumulated quite a collection. Unfortunately, she is quite shy and restricts anyone from reading her poems. The only allowed audience for Willow’s poetry recital is Jackie, her tiny pet tarantula. Appearance Willow has pale skin, shoulder-length, straight raven black hair. Clipped in it is a white skull-shaped clip with turquoise bat wings on it. She wears dark-colored eyeshadow on her eyelids. She wears a black top with white stitch marks and turquoise straps, skull sequels on the bottom, and a turquoise and black-striped skirt and arm warmers. She wears black shoes with silver laces and black soles. Starting in Papa's Pastaria, she has powdered face, puts on fake fangs, black bat wings, and carries a skull basket during Halloween. Clean-Up Her skin is tanner. Styles Style B She wears a cherry hairclip with light magenta bat wings on it, pink and brown striped arm warmers and skirt. Her top has magenta straps, printed cupcake sequels on the bottom, and black and white shoes with sprinkle patterns and pink laces. Style H Her Halloween costume is updated. She now wears a black top with orange trim, orange and black striped skirt and arm warmers, and a hairclip that resembles her pet tarantula Jackie. Cupcakeria Uniform She wears her Papa's Cupcakeria Uniform, which consist of a white stitched shirt and red stitchs with a pink and brown collared vest, a black plain skirt, a red and white striped belt with a gray round buckle, a pair of brown laced shoes with red laces and black soles and the Cupcakeria hat; a white and pink hat with the visor color brown, a printed cupcake in the front and a cherry at top of the hat. Also she wears a pink and white striped armwarmers. Style B (Papa Louie 3) She wears her Style A, but the blue is replaced by purple. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Relish *Mustard *Ketchup *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Lemon Mist **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Cherry, Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Garlic Basil *Black Pepper *4 Tomatoes *5 Clams *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Vermicelli *Purple Pesto *Cauldron Powder *4 Tomatoes *5 Mussels *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocalate Whipped Cream *White Chocolate Topping *3 White Chocalate Truffles Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate Roll Donut **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) *Chocolate Skull Donut **Vanilla Icing **Spooky Sprinkles *Pumpkin Round Donut with Brownie Batter **Full Moon Icing **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles *Chocolate Skull Donut **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Spicy Garlic Wings *4 Cheese Cubes *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Spinaches (top) *6 Fresh Garlic (left and bottom right half) *6 Black Olives (bottom left half) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Olives *Bacon *Ketchup *Shredded Lettuce *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Spooky Slaw *Bacon *Ketchup *Spooky Slaw *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Tarantula Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Jack-O-Lantern **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Chips **Spooky Sprinkles **2 Candy Corns Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Vented Crust *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Shadowberry Filling *Shadowberry Filling *Shadowberry Filling *Shadowberry Filling *Spiderweb Crust *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *8 Skull Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Shell with Pork *Tomatoes *Cheese *Guacamole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Wild Boar *Tomatoes *Cheese *Black Olives *Guacamole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Snow Peas *Teriyaki Sauce *Tempura Crunch *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Tarantula Soy Paper with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Uni **Snow Peas *Teriyaki Sauce *Tempura Crunch *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Chips *3 Butters *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cocoa Holiday (Halloween) *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Maple Syrup *Shadowberry Derps *3 Candy Corns *Drink: **Small Decaf with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD * Traditional Crust * Olive Oli with Provolone Cheese * 4 Asiago Cheeses (all) * 6 Pimento Olives (bottom right) * 6 Artichoke Hearts (top) * 6 Fresh Garlic (top left, bottom) * Light Bake * 4 Slices Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Stuffed Crust *Purple Pesto with Provolone Cheese *4 Gouda Ghosts (all) *6 Pimento Olives (bottom right) *6 Artichoke Hearts (top) *6 Fresh Garlic (top left, bottom) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Ketchup *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Lemon Mist **Medium Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Halloween) *Veggie Dog on a Pan de Muerto Bun *Spooky Slaw *La Catrina Sauce *Ketchup *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Black Mist **Medium Tarantula Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Yum n' Ms **Rocky Road *Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Waffle Cone, Chocolate Mint, Waffle Cone Holiday (Halloween) *Fudge Cookie with Scary Sugar Eyes **Chocolate Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Shadowbeery Derps **Cobweb Ripple *Fudge Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Vanilla Ice Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Witch's Brew Syrup *Shadowbeery Derps *Waffle Cone, Gummy Spider, Waffle Cone Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (All) * 4 Teriyaki Shrimps (All) * 4 Cheese Cubes (All) * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Halloween) * 4 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (All) * 4 Teriyaki Shrimps (All) * 4 Mummy Dogs (All) * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Strawberry Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Roll with Whipped Cream ** Vanilla Icing ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Halloween) * Pumpkin Round Donut with Brownie Batter ** Strawberry Icing ** Tiger Tail Drizzle * Chocolate Skull Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Spooky Sprinkles * Chocolate Roll with Whipped Cream ** Full Moon Icing ** Spooky Sprinkles Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Marble Rye Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Olives *Bacon *Ketchup *Shredded Lettuce *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Spooky Slaw *Bacon *Ketchup *Spooky Slaw *Lobster Chunks *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cauldron Powder **Ranch Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 42 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 31 *Papa's Freezeria To Go! Rank 32 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 36 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 61 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 33 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cinnamon Swirl. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Halloween and Vermicelli. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with White Chocolate Truffles. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Halloween and Skull Cutter. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Spicy Garlic Sauce. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Halloween and Spooky Slaw. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Halloween, Chocolate Chip Crust and Shadowberry Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Halloween and Midnight Crunch Taco. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Halloween, Shiso Rice and Uni. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Halloween and Candy Corn. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Halloween and Ecto Stuffed Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Tarantula Puffs. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Halloween and Cobweb Ripple. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Teriyaki Sauce. *In Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, she is unlocked with Halloween, Spooky Slaw, and Cauldron Powder. Papa's Next Chefs *2013: She earned more votes than Sue and Wendy winning the Fizzo Division. She also earned more votes than Scooter in the Semi-Finals and Utah in the Grand Finals winning the tournament along with James. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Willow is a playable character in the game. She has no Special Skill and her weapon is Skull Boomerang. She is the second customer to be rescued in Level 2 that needs the Swim Boost Skill. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *In Papa's Next Chefs 2013, Willow earned the most votes for a female in any round, achieving 6,840 votes. **She also orders all holiday ingredients in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!. *She is seen feeding Jackie with Spooky Sprinkles in her Flipdeck. *She and Mary are the only customers not to bring their pets with them in any Gameria. *She, Maggie, Cooper, Prudence, James, Cecilia, Scarlett, and Rudy are the only chefs to have Style B outfits that correspond to their work outfits. *She is one of 11 customers to receive a statuette. Order Tickets Willow 2.png|Willow's Hot Doggeria order WJ Halloween.png|Willow's Cupcakeria order during Halloween James Cupcakeria.png|Willow's Cupcakeria regular order Window.png|Willow's Freezeria HD order Willoween.png|Willow's Pastaria order during Halloween Willow Garlic.png|Willow's Pastaria regular order Willow's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Willow's Freezeria To Go! order Willow Hallo.png|Willow's Donuteria order during Halloween Willow Donut.png|Willow's Donuteria regular order willllow.jpg|Willow's Wingeria HD order willoworder2.PNG|Willow's Pizzeria To Go! order Willow's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Willow's Cheeseria order during Halloween Willow's Cheeseria Order.png|Willow's Cheeseria regular order Willow Hallo Cup.png|Willow's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Willoe James CTG.png|Willow's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 5.58.56 PM.png|Willow's Bakeria order during Halloween Screen Shot 2016-04-23 at 8.31.43 PM.png|Willow's Bakeria regular order willowtmhh.png|Willow's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween willowtmh.png|Willow's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Willow (Holiday).png|Willow's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Willow (Regular).png|Willow's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Willow (Holiday).png|Willow's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Willow (Regular).png|Willow's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Willow (Holiday).png|Willow's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Willow (Regular).png|Willow's Pancakeria HD regular order Willow Pizzeria HD (Holiday).png|Willow's Pizzeria HD order during Halloween IMG 1280.JPG|Willow's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Willow (Holiday).png|Willow's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Willow (Regular).png|Willow's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Willow (Holiday).png|Willow's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Willow (Regular).png|Willow's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-10-17 at 1.26.50 PM.png|Willow's Scooperia/HD order during Halloween Screen Shot 2018-11-20 at 9.43.38 PM.png|Willow's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Willow (Holiday).jpg|Willow's Pancakeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Willow (Regular).jpg|Willow's Pancakeria To Go! regular order F6575113-B161-4747-AFBA-766C7E532A87.jpeg|Willow’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween. 863E00C7-3C9F-4A26-AE8C-B33C06A85191.jpeg|Willow’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Willow’s DTG! Halloween order.JPG|Willow's Donuteria To Go! order during Halloween. Willow’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Willow's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 046958FB-A81F-4128-8F29-1936497EECF4.jpeg|Willow’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Halloween 4F80D562-5D4D-4140-ACA3-A1E6AACA81D6.jpeg|Willow’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order ED52A5C6-D29F-4197-8646-AAB53A6287FA.jpeg|Willow's Bakeria To Go! order during Halloween 0F53F146-5291-4F1A-AD27-9018CC6FB682.jpeg|Willow's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Willowintropicture.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-26 at 6.49.16 PM.png|Willow's perfect order at Hot Doggeria! Gothoremo.png|Willow has 88 points Expenses.PNG 72.jpg|Thumbs up! Fizzo Willow.PNG|Willow won the Fizzo Division! Screenshot 5.png|Willow in Papa's Next Chefs final match James & Willow.jpg|Willow and James are the official chefs for Papas Cupcakeria! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won the tournament! Willow in Cupcakeria.PNG|Willow with her Cupcakeria uniform PerfectWillow.png Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg|Willow along with James and Custom worker on the character selection screen Willow-James Costume.JPG|Willow with James costume angrywillow.png|Someone made Willow mad... Willow perfect.jpg Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG 72.jpg bandicam 2013-11-18 18-50-41-222.jpg|Willow in Papa's Hot Doggeria Willow (papa's cupcakeria).jpg willow on halloween.png willow as a bat.png bandicam 2013-12-11 17-31-11-310.jpg|Perfect order for Willow bandicam 2013-12-11 17-43-45-683.jpg bandicam 2013-12-11 19-24-10-093.jpg Perfect Cupcakes fpr Willow.png Okay Pasta - Willow.png Willow customer profile.png|Willow when she isn't a Star Customer SCARY WILLOW!.PNG|Willow Cupcakeria Willow 2.jpg|Once again, in her Cupcakeria uniform... halloween.JPG Wingeria 777.PNG rsz screenshot 7.png|Unlocking Willow during Halloween in Donuteria Capture1.PNG Willow n Cecilia.png|Willow talking to Cecilia during Halloween Willow perfect.png|"Perfect Donuts!" Willow 4.jpg|Willow perfect in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.37.32.png|Willow angry (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.41.21.png|Angry Vampire Willow (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.44.13.png|Angry Vampire Willow (at the dining table, again) Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.42.49.png|Vampire Willow is not happy with the donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.56.png|Willow wins a leafy lark Willow Perfect HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 17.40.13.png|Willow apologizes for crashing into Papa Louie's car Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 17.40.36.png|Willow's broke Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 17.40.52.png|Willow's ashamed Willow Silver HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.15.47.png|Vampire Willow is not pleased (Donuteria) Vampire Willow Before Star Customer.png (Donuteria) Vampire Willow as a Star Customer.png Rico perfect.png Willow3.jpg|Willow have got a GCA (Gold Customer Award) (Donuteria) Willow after Star Customer.png Kahuna perfect.png|Willow happy with Kahuna's perfect donuts Willow76.png Cus.JPG Will1st.png WillowWingeriaHDPerfect2.jpg|Willow gets perfect wings! IMG 1552.PNG GummyGrotto.png|Willow in Gummy Grotto Cometcon 02.jpg Papascupcakeriatogo 128.png|Willow in the Cupcakeria To Go! logo Screenshot togo 04b.jpg Screenshot togo 01b.jpg Halloween2015.jpg|Willow as an ice cream Dining Room Cupcakeria HD (Mary +Marty).jpeg I always ship them.png|Willow and Gremmie. For some reason they look shippable... Annoyed Willow in Cupcakeria.png Willow - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Willow during Halloween in Papa's Bakeria Willow_-_Style_H_-_Halloween.png|Willow's Halloween Bakeria Onwards Willow - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Willow Style B in Papa's Bakeria (Cupcakeria-themed outfit) JaW.png|James and Willow 1463826674235.jpg|Perfect Wings for Cupcakeria Workers willowanddining.png|After compete, Willow and Utah go to eat a perfect pie Diningroom.jpg|Willow ordering with Clover cupicake.png|Willow is dining with her parnter cupcakework、.png Maggieface.png|Willow le mage - making her crown levitate Angry Willow (Cleaned) (B).PNG|"SO THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR CUSTOMERS?!" Willow and James on a lovely donut date.JPG IMG 0704.JPG|Willow and James the Cupcakeria workers, having a lovey date with Halloween Donuts Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 6.17.32 PM.png|Perfect Nutty Butter Cup for Willow Perfect Taco - Willow (TG).png|Willow's having a perfect taco during Halloween! Willow Poblano.jpeg|Willow's Perfect Porky Poblano! Perfect Taco - Willow.png|Willow's now peeking to Gold Star Award with perfect taco! Bad Taco - Willow.png|...Now she hates the Pepperlicious Taco she received. Perfect Pancakes - Willow.png|Perfect pancakes for Willow during Halloween! Perfect Pancakes - Willow (2).png|Perfect pancakes for Willow and the Daybreak Delight received! bandicam 2017-06-03 20-54-38-270.jpg|Willow dining with Roy perfwillowsilver.PNG|Perfect silver sushi award! IMG 0944.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Willow Cupcakeria.png|Updated version of Willow's Cupcakeria Outfit IMG 0080.PNG|Willow during Halloween. Bandicam_2018-08-18_16-56-25-849.png IMG_0413.PNG IMG_0461.PNG Screenshot_2018-09-16-14-29-53.jpg IMG_0490.PNG Screen Shot 2018-10-17 at 1.29.43 PM.png IMG_0643.PNG IMG_1083.PNG IMG_1612.PNG IMG_1613.PNG IMG_0968.PNG Angry Willow.png Willow Nervous.png Willow Not Pleased.png 71790FA5-1343-47A2-BC79-4B8FDCE3239B.png Willow Finger Point.png|Willow is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2572.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-12_215953.jpg willowprof.jpg IMG_2554.PNG Iggy and Willow.png Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 22.48.11.png|Cupcakeria Chefs waiting in Bakeria Tony and Willow.png AEE8B6DE-5079-4ED4-BF63-0721A7AAC5D4.png 0F2CC266-C0CF-45CF-A013-DED489265E90.jpeg Willow Perfect Sundae.png The Cupcakeria Workers.png|James and Willow 22DF7381-B835-44DC-A49B-CF828C8BDADA.jpeg Hugo and Willow.png tperfect41.jpg tperfect42.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-08_141032.jpg 3C9C98D7-48B1-4EEC-B814-97136F83E514.jpeg 199E2A76-320C-45D8-BDD2-1EF3FF3F75F7.jpeg Fan Art ChibiMaker willow.jpg|Willow Chibi Maker WillowFan art.jpg|By Prudence Shy Willow and Jackie.jpg Willowreadingabook.jpg|By WafflesFana willowcolor.jpg|Made by Kspoppy Willow By IridescentWings.jpg|By IridescentWings WillowWonderland.jpg no.png|By Greatness The NightWing Pixel Willow 2.png|Made By LavenderSunset willow.jpg|By Original58 Fixed Willow a bit.png|Fixed up the thumb that clipped under her armwarmers, and changed the color of her skin to match her face. By Greatness The NightWing willow Mettaton-150x150.jpg willow Phoenix-150x150.jpg willow Ice Of Hearts-150x150.jpg Willow Chibi.jpg|Chibi Willow by Rafael54425 Willow LEGO.png|Willow LEGO by Rafael54425 Drawing Willow.jpg|Willow by Diastri willow art.png|By DiastriPutri Willow Chibi Updated.jpg|Willow Chibi Maker (Updated) Willow Chibi Style B.jpg|Willow Chibi Maker Style B Willow Chibi Style H.jpg|Willow Chibi Maker Style H b00dc9eead4221f7b67bb4bd3e13a79e.jpg|Willow's Cry in the Dark by Ruby Craft Chris Willow novios.png Chris Willow novios 2.png Willow by AwesomePaper.jpg|By AwesomePaper Willow Crystal by 763Lilypadpandaowl-150x150.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Willow by letsplay21-150x150.jpg|By letsplay21 Willow by KawaiiPaopu-150x150.jpg|By KawaiiPaopu Flipline Doodles.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Episode Willow.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight 1538369234454.png|By Petey K willow by foxinspace.PNG|by foxinspace :) Scooter by Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Customers by Ochakento.jpg|By Ochakento Flipline heads by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl Flipline - Willow.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Willow_and_Jackie_by_torthana.jpg|By torthana Slendrina and Willow.jpg|By Nikospa1000 Happy Halloween DVloper to Slendrina for Willow and Allan.jpg|Willow and Allan By Nikospa1000 Happy Halloween to Flipline Studios and DVloper.jpg|Willow and Allan by Nikospa1000 es:Willow no:Willow pl:Willow Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers Category:W Characters